


Sweet Privacy

by Originalpuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, Mind Meld, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Natasha and Wanda get interrupted, and the one time they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Five Times" square of [my femtrope bingo card](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/138497945353/my-femtropebingo-card-so-excited-its-one-of-my#disqus_thread).

**One.**

Wanda's lips smashed against Natasha's, pretending that neither of them needed to breathe. The mission had barely been a success, and Natasha had gotten injured. So even as they slammed backwards against the wall, Wanda tried to be conscious of the stitches in Natasha's leg. It didn’t work; the injury was too painful. 

“Damn aliens,” Natasha mumbled.

She started to crumple, and Wanda caught her. She wasn't exactly strong, and they fell to the ground in Wanda's room together. “Perhaps we should put it off,” Wanda suggested.

Natasha sighed, her hand tugging at the bandages on her leg. She hadn't decided to wait for the machine, since she'd insisted it wasn't that bad, despite Wanda trying to insist. And while Wanda definitely, painfully craved what Natasha was offering, she knew it wasn't as good of an idea as she wanted it to be.

She saw Natasha start to glare, and move on her injured leg to get closer to her. But before Natasha could press her lips to Wanda's, Wanda pulled back. She could feel Natasha's pain, even if her girlfriend wouldn't admit it. “Our first time should be more romantic, anyways.”

“Next time I'll make sure to stop at a flower shop during an atomic alien visit,” Natasha deadpanned. But she sighed and nodded, curling up on the bed with Wanda, cuddling instead.

 

**Two.**

Training had left Natasha wonderfully sweaty and sore. Wanda, looked sweaty and tired, also. Watching her whole body stretch and shake towards the end was, admittedly, a turn-on. “Wanda, stay back. We need to talk.”

Sam made a wolf-whistle sound, but Natasha quickly flipped him off. And then, just as quickly, she sprinted over to where Wanda was leaning on her knees, on the mats. She tackled her, and Wanda let out a mix between a grunt and a laugh. “You know I love it when you're all exhausted and sweaty.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Wanda said. Her voice was breathy, and Natasha assumed it was both from the exercise and the way Natasha was licking up her neck. She tasted salty from the sweat, but she liked the taste of it on her skin. The way Wanda also had a taste that was uniquely her, almost like cinnamon. Wanda made breathless little gasps as Natasha traced her side with her other hand.

“More,” Wanda gasped. Natasha grinned against her skin, and slid her hand under Wanda's shirt as she went to claim her lips. Wanda arched as Natasha's fingers ghosted over her breasts, and rubbed across her nipples.

Natasha was just about to remove Wanda's shirt entirely when the main door opened up, and Steve came running in. “Director Hill needs us, now,” he said. He tried his best to look away once he saw them. “Sorry,” he said. “But it really does sound urgent.”

Groaning, Natasha lifted off of Wanda, and then offered her a hand up. She hoped it was urgent, because she definitely had enough pent-up energy to transfer straight to beating up whoever stood between her and Wanda having perfect after-training sex.

 

**Three.**

Wanda had been napping on the couch when Natasha had used her key to slip in. Wanda had given her a key to her apartment a few weeks ago, but this was the first time that Natasha had had a chance to sneak up and use it.

Wanda looked a bit unhappy in her sleep, but that happened regularly. Natasha had decided to wake her up with soft kisses. Usually it helped Wanda perk up. She started with her cheek, and then moved to her lips, gently, until Wanda's eyes shot up, and Natasha was tossed off of her and across the room. She slammed hard into the wall, but despite the sharp pain, Natasha's eyes were stuck on Wanda.

Her powers were flaring, and her eyes were red. Wanda's coffee table exploded, and Natasha got a few splinters in her hands as she covered her eyes. Overall, though, Natasha wasn't really hurt, so she arched an eyebrow and just wished Wanda a good morning.

“Oh.” Wanda stared, her eyes turning back to normal. “Oh, Natasha, I'm so sorry!”

Natasha rubbed the back of her head as she stood. “Morning sex is out, then,” she said. Wanda nodded, and curled up against her. “Hydra dreams?”

“The screaming,” she whispered. “The screaming that I couldn't stop.”

Natasha knew that feeling, knew The Red Room, and the screams and pain and mind-washing of it's own. She knew how nothing could really ever take away that pain, and knew that Wanda knew. Instead, she just held Wanda as she cried, and gave her soft forehead kisses when she was sure it wouldn't take her girlfriend by surprise.

 

**Four.**

There was a sock on the door for a reason. Wanda and Pietro had worked out the whole sock situation when they'd first gotten their apartment. She knew better than to come in when Pietro had a sock on the door. She didn't want to know, and, to be honest, even seeing the sock was more than Wanda wanted to know about her brother's sex life.

Sure, they were twins, but she didn't need to know when he was actually sleeping with someone, even if it was nice that he was finally in a relationship.

But still, the sock plan existed for a reason. And since Wanda had always considered it important, she couldn't understand why Pietro didn't seem to give a damn about it.

She had Natasha pinned against the wall, arms held up with one hand, the other slowly slipping in and out of her cunt, when Pietro came sauntering in. He'd looked at them once, grimaced, told them to get a room, and then grabbed a piece of pizza and dropped down on the couch.

Wanda used her powers to slam his piece of pizza into his face, and then blushed and ran for her clothes. Natasha followed, moving much slower, giving Pietro a death look as she dressed. Wanda had a feeling that Pietro would be worked beyond exhaustion at their training session the next day, and, quite frankly, she was perfectly happy with the idea.

 

**Five.**

Natasha hadn't had a lot of anniversaries in her life. Most of them were simple ones, like the anniversary of her joining SHEILD, or birthday's for Clint's kids. So it was odd, but sort of wonderful, for Natasha to be able to have her very first year-long anniversary with Wanda.

She was determined to do it right. She'd spent all day checking the internet for great recipes before shopping and beginning to cook a delicious, authentic Sokovian dinner for Wanda, for their night in. 

She had just checked on the chicken in the oven, when the doorbell rang and Wanda came strolling in. Natasha was sweating from hovering over the stove, and had on an over glove, but Wanda was looking at her as if she was the world. Natasha's heart jumped, that warmth that always filled her when they were close striking her. 

Wanda was dressed in a gorgeous little black dress that showed off her upper thighs perfectly, and emphasized her beautiful breasts. Natasha licked her lips, and then noticed the red roses that Wanda was offering up to Natasha. She grinned and took them, oven gloves and all.

Unable to stop herself, she threw the roses down on the counter, along with her oven mitt, and swept Wanda up and off her feet. She laughed, and hit Natasha's head gently until she set her down on the couch, crawling over her, legs on either side. “Happy Anniversary,” Natasha whispered. Her heart hung in her throat for a brief moment, as she got a little choked up, wondering how Wanda felt about it. 

She was answered less than a second later when Wanda surged up against her, lips moving possessively against her own. She pulled back for just a few seconds, pressing her forehead against Natasha's. “Happy Anniversary to you, as well.”

Unwilling to pull back, Natasha shoved Wanda down on her back, and kissed her hard, her tongue rolling over Wanda's when Wanda had given her permission. She rolled her body against Wanda's, enjoying the way her own naked legs ran over Wanda's, both of their dresses riding up on them. Wanda gasped, grabbed Natasha's hips, and ground herself against the woman.

Wanda was the only person Natasha would allow to take control of her like that. She preferred to be in control, but with Wanda, well – there was something perfect about letting Wanda, who knows all of her, take control, that reached all the way down to Natasha's core.

Natasha slipped one of her legs between Wanda's, and let out a gasp of pleasure. Wanda wasn't wearing underwear. And oh fuck, she was so wet. Wanda took the gasp as an excuse to grind down, hard, against Natasha's leg, letting out a pleased moan.

It felt so good, and Natasha felt so pleased, that she didn't realize she'd forgotten to set the timer for the chicken. The sudden smell of burning, mid thrust, was what caught her attention, and she finally looked up to see the smoke that was pouring into the room.

She leaped off of Wanda to try to salvage the dinner, and the night, but it was a goner. The chicken was burnt to nothingness, and the room seemed to only be getting smokier, no matter how many windows she opened.

Wanda placed a hand on Natasha's arm, and then suggested a great little Russian place around the corner. Natasha agreed, even if her core was still throbbing and she was still a bit sticky on her thigh from where she and Wanda had been enjoying themselves pre-disaster.

 

**PLUS ONE**

It was a simple job. Drop off some secret intel to an agent in Maine, and then head back. She didn't even need to bring anything of value back. But Natasha had insisted that Wanda accompany her, so she could ensure that Natasha was delivering the intel to the right person. No masks, shapeshifting, or any other tricks.

Wanda was glad to go. It was winter, sure, and Maine would be freezing, but she hadn't had much of a chance to spend time with Natasha recently. There had been an encounter with Doctor Doom, an attempt at weaponizing acid rain, and, worst of all, Pietro had gotten his heart broken by a fellow SHIELD agent, which included its own sort of awkwardness and sobbing.

The delivery had gone smoothly. No disguises, code phrase completed perfectly, and information passed on with no complaints. The coffee shop had even served a wonderful espresso.

Which was great, because that was about the only warmth that they would be getting. Wanda was used to the cold Sokovian nights, especially from when she'd been homeless, and Natasha was used to freezing Russian winters, but after being pampered with the Avengers, the cold had a certain sting to it that she wasn't used to.

They were staying in a rather neglected motel, and the cold air wheezed in from the windows. Natasha had already showered and slid under the covers, her hair still wet. She tried not to look cold, but Wanda was pretty sure she was. Wanda knew she would be, with her hair wet.

Smiling, she slid off everything but her t-shirt, and slid into the small bed besides her. Sharing the heat was the best way to make it through, she knew that from experience. “Need a little warmth?” She asked.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Wanda and pulled her closer. “I've had worse nights. But I've had better.” She kissed the back of Wanda's neck, nipping at her earlobe and then breathing warmly against her ear before whispering, “Much better.”

Wanda didn't suppress the shiver that wracked her body. She loved it when Natasha bit her like that, a gentle nip that hit just the right spot on Wanda's body. Natasha pulled her on top of her, until Wanda was sitting in her lap.

Wanda squirmed, just a little, until she was sitting between Natasha's legs. Fuck. Not only had Natasha skipped pants, but she'd skipped underwear when Wanda was busy looking out the window.

Moaning, she arched her body against Natasha, her hands reaching behind her to touch Natasha's neck. “Working up some body heat might be a good idea,” she said. She barely finished speaking when Natasha was reaching around Wanda's body and letting her fingers wander over her shirt, over her breasts.

Gasping, Wanda bucked slightly against Natasha. “Yes, like that,” Natasha murmured. She ran her hands over Wanda's shirt a few more times, angling her hips differently. She assumed it was so that Wanda could rub against her at a better angle. She ground backwards, and heard Natasha groan, and knew that must be it. She slid her fingers under Wanda's shirt, running them up her sensitive sides. Another slight buck of the hips, and an inhale from Natasha.

When Natasha's fingers ghosted over her breasts, squeezing slightly, Wanda gave a breathy moan, which collapsed into murmurs of “yes,” and “fuck,” when Natasha's fingers rubbed over her sensitive nipples. Electricity shot straight to her cunt, and she ground down against Natasha fast, moving faster and harder with the more pressure Natasha put on her nipples.

A pinch and a twist made Wanda cry out a harsh shout, and this time Natasha met her thrusts. She was panting behind her, and fuck if this wasn't good. The back of her left thigh was soaked with Natasha's wetness, and she got on her knees now, turning to face Natasha.

Wanda threw her t-shirt over her head, and pulled Natasha's off of her, as well. Leaning in for a kiss, she pressed her already sensitive and swollen nipples against Natasha's breasts, rolling against them, and gasping when their nipples touched. It was a distracted kiss, for both of them. Natasha was sliding around Wanda's left thigh again, so she could pick up thrusting against her where she left off.

Leaning down, Wanda pressed gentle kisses to Natasha's breasts, to her nipples, and Natasha gasped. Gentle wasn't normally her thing. Or even their thing. But Wanda thought that maybe, just tonight, it could be.

Wanda stopped the kisses, and reached down to grab Natasha's hips. “Harder,” Wanda whispered, moving her thigh up to meet Natasha's clit, and Natasha obliged her. As she moved, they pressed against Wanda's clit, too, but not nearly enough to cause the friction she needed.

But Natasha, she was losing herself in Wanda's body, and it was perfect. Her head was thrown back, her eyes half-lidded, and she was letting out gasps and moans every time their thrusts met. “Wanda,” she whispered. “Feel me.”

Fuck. Natasha never asked for this, and Wanda's entire cunt clenched just at the words. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Natasha said. “I want you to feel what I do.” She was thrusting hard, fast, and heavily against Wanda's leg.

Without another word, Wanda slipped partially into Natasha's head, and felt Natasha's pleasure as if it were her own. It was strong, throbbing and aching and on the edge. Wanda's cunt was throbbing, and she felt her heart beat as one with Natasha's.

Close, but not close enough. Wanda pushed Natasha away, feeling both the loss of their shared joy of the friction and Wanda's own need to please at the same time. To make them feel enough.

She shoved Natasha back, and slipped down the bed, kissing Natasha's skin as she went. Wanda felt the kisses on her skin as if they were straight from Natasha's lips. A breathy moan left her as she spread Natasha's legs. Feeling the same throbbing need, Wanda leaned forward and pressed her lips to Wanda's cunt without any preamble. The pleasure flooded through them both, as Natasha moaned. Wanda circled her, then slipped her tongue inside Natasha, thrusting in and out of her, the slightly salty-sweetness of her slick coating her tongue and tasting perfect. Wanda spread her own legs, and felt the same ghost-like sensation of someone tongue-fucking her.

Which was alright for all of thirty seconds before Natasha grabbed her head and started riding her. “Please,” she said. “Wanda, make me come for you.”

Wanda moaned as Natasha rode her tongue, and then pulled Wanda's head up slightly, towards her clit. The throbbing between Wanda's legs was intense, and she needed desperately, both frantic and hopeful.

Raising a hand, Wanda slipped a finger inside of Natasha just as her lips closed over her clit. Natasha let out a shout, riding her face as her orgasm tilted on the edge. It was all Wanda could see, could feel, and then she was adjusting her fingers to hit Natasha's, and, in her own way, Wanda's own g-spot, and nipped lightly at Natasha's clit.

That was what Natasha needed, what Wanda needed. Natasha shouted out Wanda's name as she came, riding it out on her face, and Wanda's hips moved of their own accord, feeling the friction that was there and wasn't, at the same time.

She waiting until Natasha was too sensitive, and then slid up her body. She wiped her mouth, and then grinned at her girlfriend. “Was that warm enough?”

Natasha's chest was still heaving, but she grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her. “For now,” Natasha said. She placed a sloppy kiss on Wanda's lips. “But maybe not enough for later.”


End file.
